Falling in Love with a Demon: Redone
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a Demon and because of this he's shut himself out from the world only trusting his younger brother. But what happens when a girl named Kisara walks into his life, can Seto learn to love her? Or will she be pushed away as well? **Re-done**
1. Prologue

Hello I've decided to revamp this story a bit you know tweak and change it for the better (I hope) so anyway he's the prologue. Te first chapter has a few changes and all the others you will see a bigger difference.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it but I do own this story cause I wrote it! I hope you enjoy my story and please review! =)

Prologue

I was running, running for my life, running to save Mokuba's life. Droplets of sweat were running down my face as I continued to run with Mokuba's small fragile hand in mine. I knew I couldn't keep this up for much longer, when each second past so did small glimpses of my surroundings. The dark alleys of Domino City aren't a nice place to be; especially not at night with a baby brother trying to keep up with you, there're also some of the grottiest parts of the entire city. Soon everything started to fade into one and all I could see were greys and blacks past by as I panted heavily to try and catch my breath. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks as I reached a dead end in the maze of back alleys. I turned round as I heard voices closing in. I kept my younger brother Mokuba protectively behind my back and backed towards the brick wall behind me to brace myself. And then I waited. I stared out into the dark alley and waited for my pursuers. Two figures soon swooped down behind me and grabbed Mokuba by his arms and held him between each other while pushing me to the cold hard to the floor.

"Let him go!" I screamed.

"Now, now Seto don't be such a spoil sport!"Said a smug cold voice it sent chills up my spine.

I looked dead ahead as a third figure dropped in front of me. I could see a darkness like now other emitting from his eyes.

"You, you bastard! How could you, my parents never did anything to you but, but you slaughtered them in cold blood right in front of me! I cried.

"Ha! I did that to test my full potential; you see big things will happen soon, life changing things for the pathetic people that live on this despicable planet. And since I can't have any witness I'll have to kill you and your baby brother. Let's start with Mokuba!" And as he said this he drew out a long sword the same one he used on my parents only moments ago, it still had the blood dripping of it. He than walked over to a terrified Mokuba while two more men appeared and restrained me.

"Nooooo! Stop! I vowed to protect him at all costs, and I will not fail him!" I screamed as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed and knocked over the five men holding me and my brother. I looked down at my right arm, it had changed into what looked like a…a Demons arm and a voice whispered in my ear:

"You have suffered a lot and yet you still wish to sacrifice everything to save your brother, I admire your courage and so I shall give you my power but it comes with a price you will soon find out".

I didn't know what was going on but I felt stronger more powerful and my right arm began to glow and I unleashed my anger on these murderous men. I didn't know what I was doing until I realised that four of the men had fled and the last soon followed but not without saying: "I will finished what I have started so be ready!"

I barely even heard his last words before he fled like a coward with his tail between his legs, no. I was still shaking after realizing what had happened what I'd done; it was…it was unreal. But right now I can't be thinking about that, all that matters is Mokuba is safe, I had done my duty as an older brother.

As soon as it had come my right arm returned to normal and my brother stared at me in shock, still shaking I slowly approached him and pulled him into a comforting embrace while whispering in his ear that everything would be alright, knowing full well that it wouldn't.

I awoke and sat up in bed drenched in my own in sweat. That same nightmare again the one I have every night, why can't I get it out of my head! I'm Seto Kaiba for God's sake, of all the things I do I find sleeping the hardest! I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

I looked down at my right arm it was glowing again like it does every night, I laid back down in bed and wondered what it would be like to be normal without this arm holding me back and keeping me distanced from the world. And I closed my eyes at this thought and started to drift of into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's notes**

Right please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or anything on the story please let me know.

Remember read and review! ;)


	2. The Fire

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anything to do with it but this is my own story.

Well here's the next chapter please read and review. ;)

The Fire

It was just another normal day at Kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba was busily typing away on his laptop in his office while his younger brother Mokuba was sitting on the sofa playing on his DS. Mokuba had long raven black coloured hair that reached to about his waist and had dark brownish black eyes, he was 12 years old. His older brother was none other then the famous young CEO Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corp. he had brown chestnut coloured hair that was always neatly brushed and he had piercing icy blue eyes.

Kaiba's office was much like a replica of his study back at the Mansion. The walls were painted a calm blue colour with pristine white trims that ran around the bottom. The carpet was the perfect shade of red, not too dark not too light and on the left wall was full of polished oak bookcases adored with hundreds of books to do with business to computers. While on the right was a huge flat screen H.D T.V with surround sound (of course persuaded here because of Mokuba) and facing it were a set of three black leather sofa's one three seat and the other two a single armchairs, and also so in the middle of them was a small oak coffee table. And finally at the back of the room were three huge glimmering windows that looked out to the whole of Domino city and in front of them sat Kaiba's desk. It was a large polished oak desk to match the other furniture and had a sleek black laptop perched to the side along with piles of neat paper work. And of course a leather black relaxing swivel chair sat behind the desk for maximum comfort for one hard working young C.E.O.

"Hey Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Do you think…that maybe…"

"Just say it Mokuba." Kaiba growled impatiently while momentarily glancing up from his work.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could let me invite Yugi and the rest of the gang around one day this week." Mokuba asked sheepishly.

"And why would I do that?" Kaiba replied as he turned his attention back to his paperwork.

"Because I haven't caused trouble all week or played around the Kaiba Corp offices or even got in trouble at school!" Mokuba exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air,

"Hmm…the answer's still no." Kaiba said casually.

"But why!" Mokuba whined.

"You know I can't stand anyone in that group especially that mutt Wheeler so why would I invite them around my house?" Kaiba asked as he glanced back up to Mokuba once more with a raised eyebrow.

"But Yugi's not that bad and…"

"No." Kaiba cut in returning to his work.

"God you're so boring!" Mokuba moaned as he let out a defeated sigh.

"No I'm not I'm just very private, Mokuba I'm a going to get another cup of coffee I'll be back in 5-10 minutes."

"Okay, bye Seto" Mokuba said, "More like very anti-social." Mokuba then muttered as his brother strode past him.

"You know if you were smart you would have waited for me to leave the room before you not-so quietly said that Mokuba." Kaiba said over his shoulder a smirk playing on his lips.

"Said what Seto? I don't know what you're talking about." Mokuba smiled back innocently.

Kaiba just silently shook his head at his brother's antics and then strode down the corridor at his usually comfortable pace which was a jog for most people and with a swish and his trademark white trench coat made his way towards the executive elevator at the end of the corridor. Thinking that it was odd to get it for himself Mokuba wondered what his older brother was up to but thought nothing of it and returned to his game. Seto Kaiba stood in the executive elevator as it made its way to the ground floor. He hurriedly rushed through the front entrances ignoring any and all idiotic employee's that grovelled at his feet or panicked at his very appearance along the way and reached the glass grand doors but as he did a girl of about his age bumped into him.

"Just my luck the one break I take and I bump into the sister of my rival." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"It could have been worse." Kisara said simply.

"Just how exactly, pry tell? Kaiba mused.

"I could have been a murderer or Joey." Kisara smiled back completely ignoring Kaiba's sarcasm.

"Hmph, I guess your right but then again I would never let the mutt step into my building." Kaiba replied as he stepped around Kisara who was still on the ground.

"Aren't' you even going to help me up?" Kisara asked gathering the things she'd dropped.

"Hmm, let me think…no." Kaiba smirked.

"Just what I expected, well I'll see you later then." Kisara said with a roll if her eyes but still smiling.

"Hopefully I won't." Kaiba replied however as he did both his eyes locked with Kisara's momentarily. Kisara looked into Seto's blue eyes too; the two just stared at each other for a moment. Then Kaiba shook his head and snapping himself and Kisara out of their daze. Remembering what he was doing here in the first place Kaiba soon turned on his heel and continued on his quest for coffee once more.

"Kaiba is one interesting person I'll give him that." Kisara mused to herself as she too continued walking.

_**~~~Kaiba's P.O.V~~~**_

I _really _need to get some caffeine in my system. I mean what was that back there? If I would have stayed any longer Kisara might have thought I had a staring problem, not that I care what she thinks. But I have to admit those eyes are quite…captivating and, she is very beautiful, argh what am I saying? Did I just complement her? No it was merely an observation, yes an observation.

_**~~~Normal P.O.V~~~**_

Mean while back outside the Kaiba Corp building Kisara resumed her task and stepped through the front glass doors of the overwhelming skyscraper and went to the front desk at the entrance and put on her named tag which said: _Kisara, Visitor._

Kisara was training to become a nurse and had just left high school, she was sent to deliver some important files about heath insurance for Kaiba corp. employees. Kisara had long beautiful shiny slivery blue hair and comforting calm blue eyes and was also quite tall just the right height for a female, which was very to different to her brother; Yugi Motto. She stepped into the elevator and pressed for the top floor where she needed to drop off the files. But as Kisara entered the elevator she too began to wonder about the little incident with Seto Kaiba that happened just moments ago, however Kisara pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she noticed the elevator climb the floors and slowly approach her stop.

The file room was next to Seto Kaiba's office; inside the room however a normal employee was.

"I don't care what the sign says I need a smoke!" Muttered the man under his breath as he lit a match to light his cigarette, however because of his nicotine deficiency he burnt he hand and dropped the still lit match.

Moments later the whole room was on fire and it soon spread to the whole top floor. The man frantically panicked and ran out the room as the fire was engulfing everything in sight. Kisara reached the top floor only to see it crumbling to pieces. She quickly smashed the fire alarm and the bottom floors were quickly evacuated as the fire hadn't reached that far yet. Kisara could hear a faint voice from an office up ahead; she dashed down the corridor as smoke began to fill everywhere. Kisara could hear a small boy yelling for help, instinctively she tried to bash down the door but she was too weak. Disparately Kisara called for help but there was no one in sight. She quickly tried to reassure the boy and tried to calm him down while she continued to call for help.

Outside Kaiba Corp people were surrounding it as they looked in shock at the flames engulfing it. Seto Kaiba step out of the coffee shop and immediately drop his coffee and froze, he gazed at smoke from the distance that was slowly covering the clear blue skies of Domino in a Grey fog and bolted from his spot and sprinted as quickly as possible back to his building. His jaw dropped as he saw his life's work crumble before his eyes, he then suddenly remember Mokuba was nowhere to be seen and without thinking he ran into the building, the fire men tried to restrain him but he soon dodge them and ran up the first flight of stairs. Finally Seto reached the top floor where he left his brother Mokuba and desperately ran to his office. At his door he did not find his brother but instead he saw none other than Kisara. Seto sprinted down the corridor and reached his office door with Kisara outside she was trying to brake down the door, Kisara looked up and saw Seto frantically running towards her.

"Kaiba! Thank god you're here you've got to help get this door open!" Kisara exclaimed and found herself relieved with the young C.E.O's presence.

"Step back!" Kaiba yelled.

And without hesitation Kisara stepped back giving Kaiba room and with on swift and powerful kick he smashed the door of its hinges, which impressed Kisara in more than one way but she soon thought back to their current situation. Kisara immediately followed Seto through the already thick smoke into his office, and then both ran towards Mokuba crouched in the corner. As he saw his big brother's face he jumped up and hugged him.

"Seto, I knew you'd come and save me!" Cried Mokuba as tears ran down his checks.

"Come on kid lets get out of here" Seto said in a comforting tone he used only for his brother.

Kisara stood there smiling at there brotherly love, remembering that they had to get out there as soon as possible Seto and Mokuba broke there embrace and they all ran out the door. Smoke had now flooded the whole floor making it nearly impossible to see, luckily Kaiba had worked here for so long he had nearly memorised the whole building and he guided Kisara and Mokuba down the hall.

Above them Kaiba could here a metal beam loosening and realised it was directly above Kisara and Mokuba, without thinking he pushed Mokuba and Kisara out of the way and it came crashing down. Kisara screamed and Mokuba looked away as the metal beam fell on Kaiba's rib cage. Kaiba tried to lift it off but as soon as he touched the metal his hands thrived in pain as he forgot how hot the metal beam was. In agonising pain Kaiba looked at Kisara and said:

"Go on keep going; get yourself and my brother out the building!" Kaiba yelled.

"What about you I can't just you here!" Kisara cried

"I'll be fine just go!" Kaiba yelled in pain.

"Seto! I won't leave you I won't! Remember all the times you saved me, I can't just abandon you!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Mokuba I promise you I'll be all right just get outta here now!" Kaiba yelled again this time cringing in pain.

Mokuba gave one last look at his older brother and his pain stricken face and joined Kisara by running down the stairs to get to safety. It slowly became easier to breath because the smoke began to thin as they made there made there decent down the flight of stairs. They both finally made it to the bottom floor and dashed towards the exit where they were greeted with worried looks from the crowd and a paramedic team.

Two youths one slightly taller than the other and both with tri-coloured hair, blonde bangs and purple eyes stepped out from the crowd along with two other people; a girl with short brown chocolate hair and caring blue eyes and another taller boy with a thick mop of blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes. The four youths approached Kisara and Mokuba with deep concern evident in all their eyes.

"Kisara! Mokuba! Thank god you two are alright." Tea exclaimed as she looked over to her best friend and the youngest Kaiba with deep concern and relief.

"Yeah, you had us worried sick, we could see the smoke all the way from Yugi's house!" Joey added.

"Are you hurt Kisara? How did you get out? Can you breathe alright?" Yugi asked question after question frantically as his older brother instincts took over.

"I'm fine we're both fine but we need to get help and quick." Kisara strongly as she eased away from Yugi's her older brother's attempted embrace.

"What? Why your fine aren't you?" Yugi replied voice thick with concern.

Remaining silent for the whole conversation Yami slowly let his eyes wonder over toward the younger Kaiba brother Mokuba and noticed his blank expression and the stream of tears rolling down his soot covered face. Yami then felt something was missing, or someone and then his hardened purple eyes widen in realization and then he spoke for the first time.

"Mokuba…where's Kaiba?"

Author's Notes

Well he's the next revamped chapter, if you read the original you would notice a lot of big differences for one this I've decided to include Yami in this one. Well till next time. ;)


	3. Rushed to Hospital

Again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it but I do own this story cause I made it ;)

Please review!

Rushed to Hospital

Mokuba found that he couldn't answer that simple yet painful question, and when he tried to all he could imagine was what pain his older brother was going through, he could only hope he would be alright. Letting his tears fall freely Mokuba ran into Yugi and firmly latched his arms around his waist and cried into him. Confused just like everyone else Yugi carefully returned the embrace and tried to comfort his friend. Soon Mokuba's uncontrollable cries turned to sobs and his grip around Yugi lightened, taking this as an opportunity to get some answer's Yugi slowly retracted from the embrace and looked down on Mokuba's shaking form.

"Mokuba what happened? Where's your brother?" Yugi said his voice filled with deep concern and sincerity.

"It's was all my fault Yugi!" Mokuba cried as he latched back onto Yugi concerning him even more then he noticed that Mokuba wasn't the only one crying.

"Kisara what happened?" Yugi said redirecting his question to Kisara.

"I was with Kaiba when he went to save Mokuba…we, we were running back to get out of the building when…" Kisara stopped to recompose herself and wiped a few tears away before continuing, "When this pillar above us fell but Kaiba saw it coming…he…he pushed me and Mokuba out the way, if it wasn't for Kaiba we would be the ones trapped under it and not…him" Kisara said while Téa comforted her.

"What? As much as I don't like the guy he don't deserve that! Come on Yugi, Yami we gotta go get him!" Joey exclaimed from behind us as he marched forward towards the Kaiba Corp building.

"Sir we can't let anyone civilians entre this building." A fireman said as he restrained Joey.

"But there's someone still up there!" Joey complained as he attempted to get free.

"Please remain calm we all ready have a squad up there now." The fireman replied letting go of Joey who returned to his friends.

"But Mokuba how is this your fault?" Yami asked carefully.

"Because if I hadn't needed saving Seto would be here and everything would be fine!" Mokuba exclaimed as he jumped away from everyone.

"Mokuba you can't blame yourself, your brother will be fine he's seen tougher right?" Téa said reassuringly.

Mokuba just remained quiet as if he didn't even hear Téa's words.

"Mokuba what happened in that building was an accident, you can't blame yourself for what happened and I promise you that you'll see your brother again." Kisara tried as she knelt down to Mokuba's height and gently wiped away his tears just like a mother would to her son.

"You…you promise?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course cross my heart." Kisara said with deep sincerity.

Mokuba didn't reply this time, instead he hugged Kisara and stayed by her side while he and everyone else kept their gaze on Kaiba Corp's main entrance.

Meanwhile back in the Kaiba corp. building a squad of three firemen began ascending the flight of stairs. The smoked was extremely thick as they climbed and got thicker with each level they progressed to. Once they navigated to the floor Kaiba was on the smoke had completely engulfed the whole floor. They quickly ran towards the trapped CEO who had now lost consciousness due to the smoke fumes and within 10 minutes or less managed to pull him out from under the fallen metal. They immediately made there way back down the crumbling staircase with Kaiba in between two firemen while the other one navigated to the exit. Everyone from employees to news teams watched in suspense and began to wait for firemen to come through the doors. Soon the three firemen came bursting through the front door and ran down the stairs with the unconscious Kaiba. And just as they did a loud explosion went off up in the level that Kaiba was just trapped on causing glass to rain down every where.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he ran forward towards his brother while a paramedic team took him off in a stretcher and into a waiting ambulance.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried again as he reached the ambulance.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yami asked as he and the rest of his friend joined Mokuba at the waiting ambulance.

"We have no idea what condition he's in, so it's crucial we get him some medical attention." One of the paramedics said as they got Kaiba inside.

"Well everyone hop in and let's get going." Joey said as he attempted to get inside the ambulance.

"Family only I'm afraid you'll have to stay behind." The other paramedic said.

"We'll meet you there then Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Alright see you soon." Mokuba said glumly as he got in the back of the ambulance while the two paramedics closed the doors and got in the front and drove off.

Once the engine started up the deafening sirens of the ambulance began to scream as it drove off. Mokuba sat in the back of the vehicle as lowered his head as he looked over his still unconscious burnt older brother and couldn't help but start to cry again. A few salty tears trickled down his cheeks and fell on Kaiba's face, then without even realising it Mokuba sub-consciously reached for his card shaped locket and held onto it for reassurance.

"Please be okay Seto, please be okay," Mokuba mumbled to himself as he continued to study his brother's still form.

Meanwhile back at Kaiba Corp Yugi, Kisara, Yami, Joey and Téa were all running down the pavement in search for any near by taxi's as they came by foot.

"Aww come on how come whenever you don't need a taxi their always about and then we you _do _need a taxi their no where to be seen?" Yugi moaned as the group stopped to catch their breath.

"Maybe…maybe we're just…jinxed." Téa panted.

"I see one!" Yami exclaimed as he pointed towards a yellow vacant taxi.

"Yes! Nice one Yami! Taxi! Hey taxi over here man!" Joey shouted as he waved his arms frantically.

The taxi slammed on its breaks and screeched to a halt just in front of the group while the gang ran inside without a second to waste.

"Where to kids?" The driver said from the front seat.

The driver looked about fifty and had black stubble around his face where he hadn't shaven. His hair was a frizzy black that looked as though it was thinning out and he had bald spot however it was covered by a grubby brown hat. The driver had a big belly and chubby cheeks and was wearing a shirt that was barely big enough for him and blue jeans with a worn jacket.

"Domino Central Hospital please." Kisara said politely yet urgently while the driver nodded and pulled away from the curb and sped off to the destination.

"And step on it!" Yami exclaimed which received a few odd looks from everybody else, "What? I've always wanted to say it." Yami confessed.

So with the five youths all cramped in the back of the small yellow taxi with barely enough room to breathe they all headed towards the hospital and thankfully the roads were clear and there was hardly any traffic for once.

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital's front entrance and it's tires stopped at a halt. The two paramedics quickly got out and wheeled Kaiba into the building with Mokuba hurrying to keep up. Mokuba ran through the corridors of the hospital until he and the paramedic team reached a double door.

"Whoa, sorry kid but we can't let you go any further you'll have to wait in the waiting room." A doctor said as he held out his arms to stop Mokuba from proceeding.

"But…but my big brother…he's…he's…" Mokuba stuttered as he tried to get around the man.

"Mokuba please remain calm your brother will be fine." Said another voice that belonged to a Doctor knew very well.

"Dr Peterson! Please let me in I can't leave Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed as Doctor Peterson approached him.

He was quite old about fifty to fifty-five and had short black hair that had many strands of grey visible. He wore small glasses that rested on his nose and had brown eyes. Dr Peterson was part of the Kaiba families medical team and had had been working with them since Gozaburo Kaiba was alive. And although quite aged and perhaps a bit old-fashioned he had a kind look about him with a kind and understanding personality to match. At the moment he was wearing his customary white lab coat with his name tag present on it.

"Relax, let me take you to the waiting room and I'll even sit with you if you like, I'm sure we can get you a cup of hot chocolate." Dr Peterson said as he gently placed a hand on Mokuba's back and led him down the corridor to the waiting room.

"My brother will be alright, won't he?" Mokuba asked as the two sat down.

"Of course he will, I've know your brother for a very long time so I know this won't keep him down." Dr Peterson said reassuringly as he ruffled Mokuba's hair which received a small smile from the boy.

Mokuba simply nodded absent-mindedly while he held his locket again. While Dr Johnson got to his feet and whispered something about getting some hot chocolate and left him. It wasn't long before Joey announced the arrival of himself and the rest of the gang by yelling 'Mokuba' at the top of his lungs.

"Shhh! This is a hospital we have patience trying to sleep!" A nurse whispered harshly as she glared at the blonde whole sheepishly apologised.

"Ahh it seems your friends have arrived." Dr Peterson smiled happily as returned with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and carefully handed it to Mokuba.

"If you don't mind me leaving I'll be off, I have a few duties to see to I'll return when I hear anything about your brother Mokuba." Dr Peterson said as he ruffled Mokuba's hair one last time before leaving.

"Hey Mokuba heard anything on your brother?" Kisara asked as she and everyone else sat down.

"Nope, he's just been taken to surgery, that guy who just left is called Dr Peterson he said he'll tell me on any updates." Mokuba sighed as he sipped at his drink.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait and be patient." Téa said in which everyone else silently nodded to.

After ten more cups of hot chocolate and almost an hour and a half of waiting Dr Peterson returned and approached the group of six youths and motioned them to follow him. Mokuba got up first followed by Yugi, then Kisara, Téa, Yami and finally Joey, Dr Peterson led them down the hospital corridors until they reached a door with the writing 'private treatment' written on it. Dr Peterson stopped abruptly halting everyone else which unfortunately caused Joey to almost smash into the back of Yami however he managed stop him just in time.

"Mokuba your brother he has sustained many severe injuries; three right ribs have been broken which has punctured his right lung however your brother's surgery was a success and we've managed to stop the internal bleeding. Also two of his left ribs have been cracked and his hands and right arm has been very badly burned and he is still unconscious however he is only resting and doesn't have a concussion." Dr Peterson informed as he read off his clip board he then paused and looked at Mokuba before continuing, "However he will be alright I assure you, after a few weeks of bed rest and taking it easy." Dr Peterson finished while smiling assuring.

"Really? He will?" Mokuba asked as his eyes lit up in hope.

"Just like I told you he would, you can go se him if you like." Peterson suggested as he gestured towards the door they were all standing in front of.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran and hugged Peterson before going inside the room Kaiba was in.

"Send a nurse for me if you need any help." Peterson said before he smiled and departed from the group.

The rest the group quietly thanked him before they too joined Mokuba inside the room. The room was quite big even for a private room and there were two chairs next to the bed Kaiba was asleep on with Mokuba already occupying one. There were a few wires hooked up to machines that were connected to Seto like a heart monitor. Kaiba, as Dr Peterson had said was still asleep and his chest was almost completely covered in bandages, his entire right arm and all the way across the right side of his chest and all around his waist. Also both his hand were bandaged and padded up. And although Kaiba was nearly completely covered the left side of his chest and arm were fully exposed and as he was shirtless it showed off his raw toned muscles. Kisara couldn't help but sneak a peak at them but she quickly averted her gaze and blushed a bright red at the gorgeous sight, thankful that no one saw, well also most no one. Téa smirked to herself in amusement as she saw her friend Kisara blush like red tomato.

"Leave it to Kaiba to get the biggest room in this place." Joey commented as wolf whistled and looked around the room.

"I suppose this room must me like a palace compared to the cardboard box you live in Wheeler." Came a raspy voice that everyone recognised to be Kaiba's.

"Seto! You're alright I was so worried!" Mokuba exclaimed as he as well as everyone looked towards Kaiba, Mokuba's smile then grew and then he carefully and gently hugged Seto.

"What you actually thought a measly fire could bring me down? You should know better kid." Kaiba replied as he brought his uninjured left arm around Mokuba.

"It's surprising to see you awake so soon Kaiba, glad you're alright." Yami commented.

"We all are." Yugi added with a small smile.

Without an insult or snide sarcastic remark Kaiba just nodded in acknowledgement and closed his eyes again the reasons for this was; one: he was extremely tired. And two: over the years that Kaiba had know Yugi, Yami, Téa and Kisara he had leant to respect them and their strengths, however his opinion on Joey Wheeler was still the same and hadn't change so he remained 'the mutt'.

"I am however as much as I hate to admit it extremely tired so unless the rest of you haven't got anything better to do but watch me sleep I think leaving would be a good idea." Kaiba finally said still without opening his eyes.

"Oh no, Joey! Yami! I forgot to tell grandpa where we are! He's gonna kill us!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed as he looked down at his watch.

"Uh-oh! We'll see you guys tomorrow, we gotta go!" Joey exclaimed as he Yami, and Yugi quickly said their farewells and ran out the door.

"I do worry about my brother sometimes." Kisara muttered to herself as she shook her head.

"Maybe he was just dropped on his head when he was a baby" Téa commented with a smirk, "What, I can't believe it's almost eleven o'clock already we better start heading home Kisara." Téa added as she yawned and looked at her watch, Téa and Kisara both shared an apartment.

"So should you Mokuba it's past your bedtime." Kaiba muttered.

"But Seto I can't leave you all alone here." Mokuba argued with concern.

"I'm a big boy now Mokuba I can take care of myself I'll be fine." Kaiba replied this time opening his eyes for the first time.

"But I'll be all alone in the mansion can't I sleep here? Please." Mokuba complained.

"If you want you can stay around ours Mokuba you can sleep in my bed and I'll use the sofa bed." Kisara suggested.

"Really?" Mokuba asked as his eyes lit up.

"Of course as long as Téa or Kaiba doesn't mind I'm a trainee nurse here remember? So I can bring you back tomorrow to visit as well ." Kisara smiled.

"Its fine happy to have him." Téa said as she smiled too.

"Well can I Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure go ahead." Seto replied as he closed his eyes again.

"Really aww thanks bro, well I'll see you tomorrow night!" Mokuba said as he hugged his brother again and ran out the room dragging Téa with him leaving Kisara to follow on.

Kisara smiled at Mokuba's antics and as she too approached the door to leave.

"Thank you." At this Kisara stooped and turned back around to Kaiba who was now looking at her.

"For what?" Kisara asked a tad confused as she looked back over to Kaiba.

"For letting him stay it may not seem like much but I like to know he's happy and with someone I trust." Kaiba replied this statement nearly made Kisara gape like a fish however she resisted the urge and replied.

"You trust me?" Kisara wondered.

"Yes you've proven to be honest through the years even today you helped get Mokuba to safety." Kaiba said his voice still raspy but his face emotionless like always.

"I see, but I think I should be the one to thank you…for today at Kaiba Corp so thank you." Kisara muttered.

"Your right you should your welcome but Kisara next time I might not be so generous." Kaiba said as he smirked slightly while closing his eyes for the last time this evening.

"Night." Kisara said lastly which received a nod of acknowledgement form Kaiba before she walked out the door and joined Téa and Mokuba in the hallway.

The three walked out the hospital's front entrance and while they called for a cab as Mokuba didn't want to have to disturb any of his driver's this late at night. As the three got in the cab and set off to go home Kisara couldn't help but smile at herself as she though something over.

'Maybe Kaiba's not that bad after all.'

**Author's Notes**

I'm so so sooooo sorry about the long wait but anyway I hoped you liked the second chapter and remember to review! =)


End file.
